


Male Spider-Drider Lue x Female Reader

by Crazycat88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Exophilia, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluffy Spider-boi, Male Monster/Female Reader, Male Spider-monster, Peacock spider inspired, Prompt Fill, citrus-orange?, drider, male monster, maybe lime?, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycat88/pseuds/Crazycat88
Summary: This is a tumblr prompt fill. Prompt =‘‘On your 18th birthday your parents inform you that you’re betrothed to a literal monster.You laugh, but your amusement quickly dies when you realize that they aren’t joking. Apparently you’ve been engaged since childhood, and they’ve just now seen fit to tell you. Your fiance will be here tomorrow....’’





	Male Spider-Drider Lue x Female Reader

You yawn and rub your eyes, waking from a lovely dream, wondering if you could sleep in just a little longer. The thought is squashed when you hear your mother call you down for breakfast. You sigh, even on your birthday you were denied a lie in. Tearing yourself from your bed, you dress and leave your room to join your parents at the breakfast table. 

‘‘Good morning,’’ you say, sitting down at the table.

‘‘About time you got up,’’ your mother says, with a frown. ‘‘Your father and I have something we need to discuss with you.’’

What now, you think, looking between your parents, waiting expectantly. Your father sighs but keeps his head down, reading the paper. 

‘‘Well?’’ Your mother says, looking at your father. ‘‘Of course... You want me to tell her, useless man.’’ Looking at you again, she sighs. ‘‘You’re betrothed, your fiancé will be coming here tomorrow to meet you and take you back to his home.’’

You laugh. ‘‘Very funny mother, and just who am I betrothed too? The dragon up the mountains?’’ You say, still laughing. Snorting, you pour yourself a cup of tea and look back back up to see your mother frowning. Looking to your father, you see he is looking at you in what you can only assume is pity. 

‘‘I’m sorry my dear, but it’s true. You are betrothed, have been since you were just a baby. I’m afraid to say it’s all my fault too,’’ your father says wincing. 

‘‘Wh-what? You can’t be serious!’’ you sputter, shaking you head, looking first at your mother before settling your gaze on your father. When he only nods, you stand yelling, ‘‘Who am I betrothed to? Tell me!’’

Your father looks away, wincing again and your mother sniffs derisively. ‘‘One of the drider princes that lives in the wild woods,’’ she says nonchalantly.

You fall back down in your seat in shock, staring at your mother with wide eyes, they cannot be serious. You hate spiders, you find them creepy and they scuttle about on eight freakish legs. As far as you were concerned driders where just bigger versions of spiders, much bigger versions, you think gulping.

‘‘H-how?... Wh-why?’’ you ask.

‘‘You do not know this… but we were very poor when you were born and your father had to do some questionable things to house and feed us,’’ your mother says, explaining. ‘‘When he got caught trying to steal from the driders, he pleaded for his freedom, explaining he had a wife and daughter to feed. In exchange for that freedom, he had to promise your hand in marriage to the kings second son. We were given land and money too, so we could raise you well and give you a good education.’’

You sit in shock, considering everything you had just learned. You had no idea your parents were once poor, they certainly never acted like it. You also had no idea your father was once a thief, it all sounded so unbelievable, and you're so angry that they never told you any of this before now. ‘‘What if I refuse? You cannot force me to marry?’’ you say, glaring at your mother. 

‘‘If you refuse then you will be homeless.’’ Your mother hisses. ‘‘We will lose this house and all our money. You wouldn’t want to have us living on the streets, would you? Think of your poor father, he’s old and would never survive.’’

Looking at your father, you see that he won’t meet your eyes but unlike your mother he appears at least to be sorry, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Getting up, you storm up the stairs, ignoring your mothers call to come back and slamming your bedroom door. Throwing yourself on to your bed, you scream into the pillow, holding back tears. 

How could your parents do this to you, you think. Your mother, you could understand but not your father. The two of you had always been close, you looked up to your father, he was your hero. As a child you thought your father could do no wrong, he was perfect as far as you were concerned. An adult now, you had come to realise that it was of course not true. No one is perfect and everyone has flaws, yet you thought your father's flaw was choosing a wife who was materialistic. You never would have thought he was once a common thief. 

Your relationship with your mother was a different story, the two of you could never see eye to eye, always arguing. Your mother wanted a doll she could dress up prettily and tell what to do. You had no interest being dressed up, as a child you wanted to be outside, climbing trees and getting muddy, much to your mother's disappointment. Discovering her daughter would not be the child she wanted, she had developed a cruel streak, often belittling you and laughing at your failures.

Perhaps being betrothed was a blessing in disguise, you would no longer have it listen to your mother nag at your father or have her tell you every day how you were such a disappointment to her. You only wished your betrothed wasn’t a drider. How could you possibly marry such a creature. All the driders that you had seen were huge, almost double your size, and they had never seemed to be interested in humans.

You were aware that three different species of spider driders lived in the surrounding wild woods and up on the mountains. Only one type ever ventured into the town and they were huge, dark brown with two inch fangs, and extremely venomous. You were pretty sure they lived in the mountains though and your mother said your fiancé lived in the wild woods. Which meant you had no idea what type of spider drider you would be marrying. 

The woods had been divided years ago between the two species and no one really knew much about them. Both species were reclusive and avoided the human town, likely the reason why humans had settled here surrounded by woods in the first place. You could always ask your father but you really did not want to speak to either of your parents right now. 

You end up spending the rest of the day in your room, packing the items you wished to take with you. Your mother knocks on your door at one point, telling you through the door that you should be happy to be engaged to a prince, that you are lucky and will never want for anything. You roll your eyes but ignore her, maybe she’d be happy to marry for money but that is not important to you. 

Your father knocks just as you are getting ready for bed, you ignore him too as he apologises through the door. In bed you cry silently, this will be the last time you sleep in this bed, in this room, and your future is so uncertain. You wonder what your fiancé will look like and how he will treat you, you're not expecting love but hope at least for civility. It occurs to you then that perhaps he will be unhappy to be wed to a human, maybe when he sees you, he will call the engagement off. You can only hope you think as you finally drift off to sleep. 

* * *

When you first wake in the morning, you momentary forget that you will be meeting your betrothed today and that you will be leaving your home to go with him to his. Sitting up you gaze around your to see the mess you have left it in packing your things and sigh remembering. You dress and before you leave your room, look down to see a letter has been pushed through under your bedroom door.

Tears stream down your face reading it, it is from your father, in it he tries to explain his actions and offers his apologies. He tells you he only agreed to the deal as he believed you would have a good and happy life as the driders he met were kind especially considering the circumstances. He goes on to say that he will understand and forgive you if you decide to refuse to marry and wishes you all the happiness in the world whatever your decision. 

While you are still angry, you feel as though you cannot blame your father and know that you have already forgiven him, though your relationship may never be the same again. Resigned but feeling a sense of determination, you put on a brave face and go down to breakfast.

Breakfast itself is a silent affair, neither your mother or your father say a word to you and you do not engage them in conversation either. They finish eating before you and inform you that they are going into town, claiming it would be better if you met with your fiancé in private. Your father hugs you as he leaves and whispers another apology, you hug him back tightly, fearing this may be the last time you see him. 

With your parents gone, you meander around the house, trying to find something to do to distract yourself. Just before lunch you hear a knock at the door, nervously you straighten out your dress and take a deep breath as you open the door. When your gaze lands on the drider on your doorstep, you stare at him in surprise. 

He is the smallest drider you have ever seen, his height only being a couple of inches above your own. He looks to be around the same age as you with long blonde hair that is tied up high on his head. He has eight black eyes, four larger circular eyes sit in a row upon his face and a pair of smaller eyes sit on each side of his head. His human torso is lean and deathly pale as if he has never seen the sun, four arms are attached to this torso, ending in four hands, each clutching a bunch of wild flowers. 

The transition between human torso and spider lower half starts at his hips, and you see that the light brown spider body is also smaller than you had been expecting, though he does have eight skinny legs which are jointed. The hairs on his spider body look incredibly fluffy and you're surprised at yourself when you feel the desire to reach out to see if he is as fluffy as he looks. Closing your mouth, you manage to produce a smile, and nod when he says your name questioningly. 

‘‘It is a p-pleasure to finally meet you. I’m Lue. And these are for you,’’ he says, rushing his words and thrusting the flowers into your hands.

‘‘Oh… Thank you so much, these are beautiful,’’ you say, struggling to hold them all. As you struggle to balance them, you notice that they have been tied with a fine silk. 

‘‘I was t-told that h-humans like flowers,’’ he stutters, smiling briefly. His voice his low and soft, though still masculine, and you feel your stomach flutter at the sound of it.

He also has a nice smile you think to yourself, and you briefly see a flash of two very small fangs before he hides them. Watching as wrings his hands together, you think he looks even more nervous than you feel. Feeling a lot calmer now yourself, seeing him so flustered, you gesture behind you and ask if he would like to come in.

‘‘Y-yes please,’’ he replies, shuffling inside. As he passes you spot a flash of colour on the back of his spider body and watch him curiously as he gazes around.

‘‘Thank you again for these. They really are very lovely,’’ you say, placing the flowers down. Looking back at Lue, you inspect him carefully. You never released driders came that small, and your honestly very relieved. He doesn’t appear frightening at all. 

‘‘Your w-welcome,’’ he says. ‘‘I have another... m-more traditional c-courting gift for you too, but I thought it best to give you that when we return to my... I m-mean our home…’’ he chitters, rubbing the back of his neck. ‘‘Forgive me, I... wasn’t expecting you to be so p-pretty, _ not _ that I thought you wouldn’t be but… oh dear…’’ he chitters, nervously. 

‘‘Oh… Thank you,’’ you start, unsure what to say and trying not to laugh at just how flustered he is. Considering him for a moment, you ask him curiously, ‘‘So… have you known of our engagement long?’’

‘‘Yes,’’ he says, nodding. ‘‘I’ve been aware of it since childhood… What about you?’’ 

‘‘I was just informed about it yesterday…’’ you say, frowning slightly. 

You watch as his mouth drops open in shock. ‘‘Really?’’ he asks. ‘‘I’m s-sorry, this must have been a h-huge surprise for you then…’’

‘‘Yes…’’ you nod, sighing. ‘‘But it’s not your fault,’’ you add, giving him a small smile. 

‘‘Are you… unhappy?’’ he chitters, shuffling all his eight legs.

Weighing your words carefully, it takes you a minute to respond. ‘‘I’m… upset. I wish that I had been told a long time ago…’’

‘‘We c-can call the wedding off, if you d-don’t want to marry me…’’ he says, sounding dejected. ‘‘I wouldn't want you to be unhappy.’’

Considering it for a moment, your almost tempted to say yes but looking at his sad face you feel your heart skip a beat. You would never have expected a drider to be so nervous, and despite your dislike of actual spiders you actually find this drider incredibly handsome. Yesterday you had thought that this engagement may be a blessing in disguise and so far Lue had been nothing like what you were expecting, perhaps it was a blessing. 

‘‘No. I… wasn’t sure at first, honestly I’m a bit terrified of spiders but you… well you don’t seem too scary,’’ you chuckle nervously.

‘‘N-no I’m not, but I… completely understand how you feel, honestly I’m t-terrified of spiders myself,’’ he chitters, smiling gently.

‘‘Really?’’ You ask astonished.

‘‘I know… you wouldn’t th-think a drider would be s-scared of spiders but they are so creepy,’’ he shudders. ‘‘Though I must admit, I’m scared of other driders too… they are just so b-big…’’ he chitters, chuckling slightly.

‘‘Me too,’’ you gasp, chuckling. ‘‘I was so worried when I opened the door, I was expecting a drider twice my size.’’ You both laugh for a moment, before you take a deep breath and ask, ‘‘Will we have to marry right away?’’

‘‘No…’’ he replies, shaking his head. Smiling gently, he continues, ‘‘The wedding hasn’t been finalised yet, we have t-time to get to know each other first. If you find you cannot see yourself married or living amongst us driders, I give you my word that I’ll return you to your home.’’

‘‘Perhaps you will decide you don’t want a human for a wife,’’ you chuckle, relieved that he was so understanding.

‘‘I… d-doubt that,’’ he chitters. ‘‘I was relieved to learn I was b-betrothed to a human… I’ve always been intrigued by your kind, and the f-females of my kind make me n-nervous, they are bigger than the males and are more aggressive.’’ 

‘‘You’ve spent time around humans? I’ve never seen your kind in town before…’’ you say, frowning curiously. 

‘‘I’m not the first of my k-kind to be betrothed to a human... there aren’t many of us in these parts and the ma-majority of us are males,’’ he explains. ‘‘We are quite a reclusive s-species really, we never stray to far from our homes, and while technically this land is in our territory, it’s far too b-busy for us.’’

You spend the next couple of hours listening to Lue tell you how his grandfather, the former king, had made a land agreement with the first humans who came to the area. He tells you more about his home and the people there. Despite him mentioning other driders taking humans as wives, your surprised to hear that you will be living amongst other humans too, including one who is around the same age as you. 

Lue asks you questions about yourself too and you end up staying long enough to say goodbye to your parents. Lue had calmed enough to no longer stutter when speaking to you but when your parents return, he becomes nervous again and you decide not to linger. Lue was clearly anxious being surrounded by people in an enclosed space. Hugging you father goodbye, you tell him that you will visit, for unless you have completely read Lue wrong, you know that he will not stop you from visiting your family.

* * *

  
You settle into your new home well, surprised to find it is set up like a small village with wooden houses scattered amongst the trees. Lue’s father, Anatjari’s, home is situated in the center of these houses and while slightly more fancy than the others, you would not think it the house of a king. Upon meeting him though, you completely understand, he is very kind and places himself on the same level as his people. 

While you really like Anatjari, you are glad to learn that you and Lue have your own home. It has two bedrooms and you are given a room to yourself. You are given a few days to settle in and get to know Lue before Anatjari invites both you and Lue to join him for dinner, where he informs you that the wedding has been arranged and will take place in a months time.

Taking a stroll through the woods that evening with Lue by your side, you gaze around watching as your drider neighbours head out to hunt. The village is quiet during the day with most of the occupants resting but when evening falls it is alive with activity. It is strange for you but you feel as though you will soon get used to it. 

‘‘Is a months time going to be long enough to be sure about marrying me?’’ Lue asks quietly, bringing you out of your thoughts. 

‘‘I think so…’’ you say, smiling at him. Lue was no longer so nervous around you that he still stuttered but he was always considerate of your feelings and careful with his words.

‘‘I’m glad. I want you to be really happy here... I want to make you happy.’’

‘‘I’m sure I will be. I’ve only really met your father but he seems lovely and I’m sure I’ll get on well with the others,’’ you say, nervously.

‘‘You will. Everyone will love you, my father already does,’’ he says, smiling gently. 

‘‘Can I ask about your mother?’’ you say, tentatively. He’s not once mentioned her and neither had Anatjari.

‘‘Of course,’’ he says, stopping to face you. ‘‘There’s not much to tell really. She died when I was really young, and father doesn’t really like speaking about her… I don’t remember her at all and my brother only has vague memories.’’

‘‘I’m really sorry Lue,’’ you say, taking hold of one of his hands. 

‘‘It’s alright,’’ he says blushing, looking at your hands entwined. ‘‘What's your relationship with your parents like?’’

You make conversation for awhile, telling him how you’re close to your father but not your mother, before Lue leaves to hunt and you head back to the house. Passing by another human, she smiles and waves you over to join her where she sits whittling a piece of wood.

‘‘Evening, I’ve been wanting to introduce myself since you got here,’’ she says, introducing herself. When you give her your name, she laughs, ‘‘I already know it, I was so excited to learn another human my own age would be coming to live here, I haven’t stopped asking Lowanna all about you.’’

Lowanna, you knew was Lue’s brother's wife, a female drider, but you hadn’t had the chance to speak to her yet and what with you being a bit wary after what Lue had said about the females of his species being aggressive, you were unsure about approaching any of the other driders. 

‘‘I haven’t met her yet… I’ve only been introduced to Anatjari and Lue’s brother Jiemba,’’ you say. ‘‘What is she like? Lue told me the females could be… um… aggressive,’’ you whisper, looking around nervously, hoping none of the driders would overhear. 

Laughing, she replies, ‘‘My mate told me the same thing but I think they are only like that with the males. Lowanna is lovely and really helped me to settle in here when I mated Dural.’’

Happy to hear this, you smile. ‘‘Were you betrothed too?’’

‘‘Oh no. I lived in a town south of here, and one day I got lost foraging in the woods. After wandering for hours I found Dural or well he found me I guess and well…’’ she shrugs, grinning, and then laughs, ‘‘I was so surprised, I had never seen a drider before but I had heard that they were huge, and then there was Dural, shorter than me, he is.’’ 

‘‘I was expecting Lue to be huge too and was so nervous to learn I was betrothed to a drider,’’ you laugh. ‘‘But Lue was more nervous than me, which really settled my nerves.’’

‘‘All the driders here are a bit like that… they’re incredibly skittish,’’ she replies laughing. ‘‘I’m sure you’ll be really happy here and I would be very happy to have another friend.’’

* * *

As the weeks pass, you see just how right she was. The driders here are easily startled but are all incredibly welcoming, especially the females. Lowanna makes it her mission to befriend you and introduce to everyone else, wanting to help you to settle in. She also tries to teach you the ways to keep the males in line but you just silently laugh, thinking that her methods would not work for you. Besides, you didn’t think you would need to worry about that with Lue as your mate. 

Lue has been nothing but a perfect gentlemen since you had moved in with him, doing nothing more than hold your hand. Even then, he always asks for permission to touch you beforehand. So it comes as a surprise, when two days before the wedding, he takes your hand and asks you to follow him into his bedroom. 

As the only room in the house that you haven’t seen, you gaze around curiously while he wrings his hands together nervously. The room is immaculately clean, with a large bed and a small wardrobe being the only furniture in the room. Taking a deep breath you look at Lue expectantly, waiting to see why he asked you in here.

‘‘Are you still sure about going ahead with the wedding?’’ He asks, nervously shuffling his legs. 

‘‘Yes… I’m still sure Lue’’ Having already had this conservation the week before with Lue, your confused at why he is questioning you again. Lue had exceeded all your desired requirements in a husband and if you weren’t already in love with him, you were certainly falling in love. ‘‘Why? Are you not sure about marrying me?’’ You ask, nervously. 

‘‘N-no I’m sure. I just… want to make sure that you’re happy here. I know it’s not the way of life you’re used to and I want my mate to be happy,’’ he says, smiling, flashing his small fangs. 

‘‘Well… I’ve been happy so far,’’ you tell him, returning his smile. 

‘‘I’m glad… I have a courting gift for you...’’

‘‘But I thought the blanket was my gift?’’ You ask, frowning. When you had first arrived here, Lue had presented you with a silk blanket that he had made to keep you warm, and it was incredibly beautiful.

‘‘That was only part of my gift, there’s another part… I’ve been working on it since you arrived,’’ he explains. ‘‘Close your eyes and no peeking.’’

‘‘Alright,’’ you chuckle, closing your eyes. Listening you hear him move to the wardrobe and open the doors. Your incredibly curious but keep your eyes tightly closed as he asked.

‘‘Alright, open your eyes,’’ he says, exhaling loudly. 

Upon opening your eyes, your mouth drops open in shock. Standing in front of you, Lue is holding up the most beautiful wedding dress you have ever seen. ‘‘Lue…’’ you gasp, stunned.

‘‘D-do you like it?’’ he asks, nervously stuttering. 

‘‘Like it? I Love it. It’s beautiful.’’

‘‘Then why are you crying?’’ he asks softly. 

Raising your hand to face, you feel your cheeks are wet, you hadn't even realised you were crying. ‘‘It’s just so beautiful, it’s happy tears I promise… I can’t believe you made this,’’ you say, reaching out and feeling the dress gently, reluctant to even touch it.

‘‘It’s not as beautiful as you, but I’m happy you like it,’’ he smiles, before turning to hang the dress back up. When he turns back around, you hug him tightly, chuckling when he squeaks in surprise. 

‘‘I really love it.’’

  


The wedding goes off without a hitch, with Anatjari officiating, though you both blush fiercely when you seal the vows with a small kiss. Lue has surprised you by arranging for your parents to be there to see the ceremony. As you share a dance with your father, he asks if you are happy and looking over at Lue who is laughing with his brother, you happily tell him that you really are. 

You are nervous when you and Lue return home but your reassured by the fact that Lue seems to be even more nervous than you. Still in your wedding dress, he directs you sit on the bed while he backs away a few steps. Frowning, you wonder what he is doing when he suddenly starts dancing. Raising both his second to the back legs, which have tufts of black hair with white tips, he waves them in air. When the colourful flaps on his back rise up, flashing his colours at you, you bite your lip withholding a laugh. You have no idea what is going on but you don’t think laughing at him would be appropriate somehow. 

Finishing his dance, panting slightly, he looks at you expectantly. 

‘‘What… was that?’’ you ask, breathing slowing through your nose, still trying not to laugh.

‘‘It’s how we initiate mating… we dance to impress females,’’ he explains, crossing both his arms across his chest.

Snorting with laughter despite your best efforts, you gasp for breath. When a hurt look passes over his face, you get up taking two of his hands in yours. ‘‘I’m so sorry Lue, I didn't mean to laugh… I really did enjoy it but I’m not a drider,’’ you say gently.

‘‘Oh. H-how do humans initiate mating then?’’

‘‘Kiss me again…’’ you ask him, swallowing nervously. 

Stroking your hair back from your face, he brushes your lips gently with his own before pulling back. ‘‘Like that?’’ He asks.

‘‘Uh huh, keep doing that.’’

With his lower hands clasping your own, he kisses you again, tangling one of his upper hands in your hair, while the other grasps at your back. ‘‘I should tell you that I have no idea what I’m doing,’’ he gasps, pulling back slightly. 

‘‘Me too,’’ you giggle. ‘‘We can work it out together though, can’t we?’’

‘‘Yes... Together,’’ he agrees, stroking your face, smiling.   


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this one. Please leave kudos/comments letting me know if you did.


End file.
